La Confesión
by sabaku no eli
Summary: Wolfram estaba felizmente paseando por los alrededores del castillo cuando, al ir en busca de su prometido, el Rey, escuchó algo que desearía no haber oído. ¿Qué será lo que va a hacer el orgulloso príncipe al oír a su prometido declarándose a alguien?


**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou le pertenece a Tomo Takayabashi y Temari Matsumoto. Hago esto por simple ocio y deseo de expandir a los fans y los fics de esta maravillosa serie.**

**Atención: Esto contiene Shonen-ai (chicoXchico) si no te gusta, te ruego que no lo lees, y si lo haces, pues estas advertido.**

**La confesión**

El sonido de sus pasos se perdía en la penumbra del bosque mientras que su caballo relinchaba en la lejanía de los establos que dejaba atrás. Le hubiera gustado poder cabalgar un rato más, pero aquello era imposible ya que la oscuridad se había dejado caer más rápido de lo normal por culpa de las grisáceas nubes que se formaban en el ya no tan azul cielo.

Ya solo le quedaba irse a meditar en silencio en el patio trasero del castillo, aquel que tenía la fuente por la que su prometido solía volver al reino luego de sus estadios en la Tierra, hasta que comenzara a llover. Tan solo quería estar un rato a solas con sus propios pensamientos…

¿Qué iría a hacer, renunciar a aquel al que amaba o seguir peleando con la esperanza de que algún día sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos?

Aquella era la gran duda que había surgido en su mente tras escuchar por equivocación una conversación que el rey había tenido con el estratega del Shin Ou.

_Andaba contento por los pasillos del palacio, el motivo de su felicidad de debía a la notable mejoría que se había producido en la relación con su prometido. Era cierto que todavía no habían llegado tan lejos como le hubiera gustado, pero había logrado hacer que Yuuri reconociera que no le era del todo indiferente, y eso ya era algo que lo hacía temblar de la emoción, por fin su insistencia a no dejar que el compromiso se rompiera estaba dando frutos._

_En su trayectoria se había encontrado con Doria, la criada, y le había preguntado por el paradero del Maou. Ésta le había contestado que el susodicho se encontraba en su oficina, por lo que cambió la dirección de sus pasos y se encaminó hacia el lugar indicado._

_Al llegar a su destino se dispuso a abrir la puerta del lugar cuando escuchó algo que le dejó paralizado:_

_-Te quiero._

_Era la voz de Yuuri, de eso no había duda, no confundiría la voz que le quitaba el sueño… Pero la pregunta era, ¿A quién se le estaba confesando su prometido? Sintió su sangre comenzar a hervir de los celos que le estaban empezando a machacar el corazón, pero no sería impulsivo, no esta vez. Tenía que enfocarse en lo que estaba pasando tras aquella puerta e ignorar por una vez los gritos que su alma le daba._

_-Ves, ¿A que no fue tan difícil de decir?_

_No podía ser… ¿El gran Sage?_

_Para entonces Wolfram ya sentía que se le cortaba la respiración, se agarró fuertemente al pomo de la puerta y se intentó tranquilizar y prepararse mentalmente para lo que podría venir a continuación, pero luego de aquellas palabras solo se escuchaban unos murmullos ininteligibles…_

Apretó fuertemente los puños al recordar todo aquello… _¡Traidor! ¡Enclenque infiel! ¡Hombre inmoral! _

Sin haber modo alguno de poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a surgir de sus preciosos ojos, sus densas pestañas se empapaban del salado líquido y de sus labios salían pequeños gemidos acompañados de insultos dirigidos a su rey.

Por un lado sentía que ya todo daba igual, que debería resignarse con lo sucedido y romper el compromiso él mismo, irse por una temporada a las tierras pertenecientes a su familia o simplemente pedirle a su hermano que le asignara un buen número de misiones para así estar alejado del Maou y poder echarlo en el olvido poco a poco. Aunque aquel no era su estilo, no era algo propio de él darse por vencido tan fácilmente, no sin haber luchado hasta el desgaste primero.

Por otro lado pensaba que aunque peleara con todas sus fuerzas todo sería en vano si lo que había escuchado aquella tarde era verídico. Por más que lo deseara no podía cambiar los sentimientos de Yuuri tan fácilmente, y aún menos si aquellos eran correspondidos…

Lo que el hermoso Mazoku no tenía en cuenta era que mientras él permanecía sentado en el césped alguien se le estaba acercando por detrás. El haberse hundido por completo en sus pensamientos le había echado la guardia abajo hasta el punto de no poder percibir la presencia de aquel hombre que torpemente le había agarrado por los hombros y lo había levantado de su improvisado asiento.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Te he estado buscando durante todo el día! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupado… -la persona que menos se esperaba encontrar en ese momento estaba delante suyo diciendo que se había preocupado por su ausencia… Wólfram en ése punto ya no entendía nada…

- ¿Wolf? ¿Estás bien?

El ex príncipe se había olvidado de su anterior llanto y simplemente se había dedicado a mirar a su interlocutor sorprendido, pero al decir el Rey aquello se había despertado de su letargo y rápidamente empezó a secarse las lágrimas que todavía permanecían en sus mejillas.

-¡N-no es nada, tengo sueño y por alguna razón no puedo dejar de bostezar, eso es todo!

-Wólfram. –El tono de Yuuri le indicaba claramente que a él no podía engañarlo. Suspiró resignado y apartó la mirada, no pensaba decirle el motivo de sus lágrimas por nada del mundo, no caería TAN bajo. Tan solo permanecía en silencio.

Entonces el Maou llevó su mano hacia las mejillas del _ángel_ que tenía delante de él y con sus dedos secó todo rastro de agua que quedaba en su rostro, Wólfram tan solo observaba asombrado el gesto de su prometido.

-¿Por qué? – ¿Por qué era tan amable con todo el mundo? ¿Es que no entendía que de esa manera la gente lo malinterpretaría? Lo único que hacía era darle esperanzas constantemente, y lo único que le quedaría al quebrarse sería la soledad y la amargura…

¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba vivir sin condenarlo a la infelicidad al esperanzarlo de aquella manera?

Genial, lo que le faltaba… Sentía que se estaba volviendo un llorica, se avergonzaba de si mismo, él, un orgulloso soldado Mazoku llorando como una nena… Pero no podía evitarlo, cuando se trataba de Yuuri todo lo que creía ser se iba directamente a la mierda… ¡Lo amaba demasiado, maldición!

Lo amaba tanto que con tal de estar a su lado vendería incluso su alma… Quizás sí seguía siendo un mocoso egoísta que solo pensaba en sí mismo, pero con Yuuri necesitaba serlo porque tenía la impresión de que si no le demostraba lo mucho que lo quería el muy idiota ni siquiera se daría cuenta… Tampoco importaba ya, su amado prometido quería a alguien más…

-Por qué ¿qué? –la voz dulce y gentil de Yuuri lo empeoraba todo, y el hecho de que todavía estuviese sujetando su rostro con ambas manos no le dejaba manera alguna de escapar.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable si no me quieres? ¡Si no me amas no te me acerques de esta manera, no seas tan bueno conmigo si no buscas más que simple amistad! ¡TE AMO, JODER! ¿Por qué no puedes sentir lo mismo por mí? ¿Por qué …? –la voz le falló y el llanto se apoderó de su ser, se sentía humillado por tener que gritar todo aquello, pero aliviado porque sabía que ahora tenía un motivo por el cual alejarse de aquel lugar, y de aquella persona… Su nuevo objetivo sería olvidarlo costara lo que costara…

-Wolf, yo…

-¡Dilo! ¡Dime que no me quieres…! _Dímelo para que me pueda quedar tranquilo sabiendo que lo he intentado…_

-No, yo… Escucha…

-¡Dímelo!

-¡Wólfram! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme de una vez? ¡Deja de hablar en mi lugar! –el príncipe decidió simplemente obedecer la petición de su rey, él lo había pedido y no se pensaba echar atrás por mucho que le dolieran las palabras que éste dijera – No es como si no te quisiera… es simplemente que la sociedad en la que he crecido no ve bien las relaciones entre dos hombres, creo que ya te lo he dicho antes…

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Su Eminencia también es un hombre!

-¿Eh?

Yuuri estaba confundido, ¿Qué estaba diciendo su caprichoso e impulsivo prometido? No lograba entender el motivo por el que el rubio había metido a su amigo en todo aquello…

-Oye, Wolf, ¿Qué tiene que ver Murata con el hecho de que en la sociedad en la que he crecido no se vean bien las relaciones entre hombres?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡He escuchado la confesión que le hiciste esta mañana en tu oficina!

-¡¿Confesión? No, no, ¡Estás equivocado! ¡Eso no era una confesión!

-Ahora resulta que decirle a alguien ''te quiero'' no es una confesión… ¡Dime entonces sinceramente que no lo has dicho!

-Sí que lo he hecho. –por mucho que quisiera mentir y decir que no había dicho tal cosa para así evitar aquel malentendido, estaba contra sus principios hacerlo. Tendría que darle las gracias a su madre por haberlo educado de aquella manera tan honorable, porque ahora cada vez que intentaba decir una mentira, por pequeña que ésta fuera, no podía dejar de sudar y frotarse la nuca… Completamente obvio y sospechoso… -a ver cómo te lo explico… ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso Wolf!

Suspirando el vigésimo séptimo Maou se resignó a contarle al otro todo desde en principio…

_No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero sin saber cómo poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a los constantes acosos de su accidental prometido, y aún peor, a las extrañas maneras de dormir del susodicho…_

_Antes de tan siquiera darse cuenta, cuando estaba en la tierra y se le acercaban chicas que, para su gran sorpresa, parecían estar interesadas en él, la imagen de cierto Mazoku celoso se le reproducía automáticamente en la mente y se libraba de ellas con las más extrañas excusas…_

_Y en las supuestas noches de gloria en las que tenía el increíble gustazo de poder disfrutar de su cama tamaño King para él solo, no lograba conciliar el sueño por culpa de la ausencia de los suaves ronquidos del rubio…_

_Preocupado, buscó a su anterior compañero de clases, pensando que siendo el gran sabio de Shin Makoku lo sabría ayudar, aunque también temía que Murata, siendo tan buen amigo, se empezara a burlar de él y darle extraños consejos. De todas maneras decidió probar su suerte para ver qué pasaba._

_Luego de unas cuantas bromas por parte del antiguo estratega de Shin Ou, éste se puso serio y le dijo que mirara en su interior, que pensara el motivo por el cual sus pensamientos habían cambiado tanto. Todo aquello no funcionó para el, a veces, estúpidamente despistado rey, por lo que Murata decidió dejar de jugar y tirarle las cartas sobre la mesa. Claramente, quizás demasiado, le dijo: ''te has enamorado de Lord von Bilefeld''._

_Por supuesto que después de aquello vino la fase de negación. Él simplemente NO podía estar enamorado de otro hombre, por muy hermoso que éste le pareciera. _

_Al final Yuuri no tuvo más opción que aceptar sus sentimientos, no podía luchar contra algo que ya le era evidente incluso a su pequeña hija…_

_Y aceptarlos era algo bueno, aunque no suficiente ya, pero era demasiado cobarde como para decirle al Mazoku lo que sentía por él. Lo que hizo fue volver a pedirle consejo al Sage, que, como no, volvió a burlarse de su tontería y timidez._

_Para infundirle valor, decidió pasar a un método radical. Trayendo consigo de quién sabe dónde una pintura del primer rey de Shin Makoku, le dijo que pensara que aquel era su prometido. Pero Yuuri se negó rotundamente a tal método tan extraño, aunque acabó rindiéndose._

_-T-te…_

_-¡Oh, vamos Shibuya! ¿Eres un hombre o una gallina? ¡Con más confianza! –Murata parecía disfrutar enormemente aquello, seguro que se estaba divirtiendo mucho el muy… Ignorando olímpicamente a su supuesto amigo, decidió intentarlo de nuevo._

_-Te quiero._

_-Ves, ¿A que no fue tan difícil de decir? –entonces el gran Sage se le acercó._

_-Ahora todo depende de ti, Shibuya. –le susurró. Por alguna extraña razón, el reflejo de la luz en sus gafas le volvían a cubrir los ojos, cosa que lo hizo estremecer: nada bueno podía pasar cuando el Gran Sage ocultaba su rostro de aquella manera._

-Y básicamente eso fue lo que sucedió…

Wolfram lo observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca levemente desencajada. Y es que no era para menos. ¡Años pensando que no era correspondido para enterarse una manera tan estúpida de que Yuri se sentía igual que él!

Por momentos solamente permaneció callado, inmóvil, completamente ausente, incapaz de procesar aquella información de un solo golpe. Aunque tras varios minutos de observarlo, Yuri empezó a perder la paciencia.

-¡Pero di algo!

-¿Eh? –exclamó Wolfram al escuchar al de cabellos negros. – Ah… Yo… Es sólo que… Esto es demasiado conveniente cómo para ser verdad…

-¿Eso significa que no me crees?

-No es que no te crea… Estoy sorprendido. – El joven rey se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad (por no decir que se encontraba totalmente desesperado). Siempre se había imaginado que si, hipotéticamente hablando, se acababa enamorando del Pequeño Lord Mocoso éste iría a reaccionar de una manera exageradamente hiperactiva y acabaría saltándole encima o algo por el estilo. Verlo tan callado era definitivamente extraño…

-Pe-Pero…

-¡Espérate un poco, Enclenque! Ahora que estaba empezando a hablar vas y me cortas, es que de verdad que eres… -Yuuri siempre pensó que cuando Wolfram se ponía a refunfuñar le hacía honor a su verdadera edad, y es que el hermoso mazoku estando inconforme con algo, siempre hacía una de dos cosas: o incendiaba/cortaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance (al igual que un niño pequeño que tiene una rabieta porque su madre no le quiere comprar X cosa) o se ponía a hablar y filosofar sobre los motivos de su enfado (cosa que era muy poco común, pero pasaba. En esas ocasiones, al contrario que en la primera situación, parecía un viejo comentando lo que los ancianos siempre dicen: -¡Los jóvenes de éstos días! En mi época… Lo que sea.) Pero Wolf era Wolf, y, también recientemente pudo percatarse de que sus defectos lo hacían algo adorable. Aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse cuál sería el motivo de su enfado, ¿No se acababa de declarar acaso? Debería estar feliz, no molesto…– Lo que estaba intentando decirte es que… ¡Eres un henachoko incurable! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre entrenarte con el Sabio en algo así! ¡¿Por qué no me lo contaste directamente en lugar de ir por ahí diciéndoselo a alguien más! ¡Ahora sí que te puedo acusar de infiel! ¡¿Sabes acaso por todo lo que he pasado pensando que te habías enamorado de… él…!

A medida que decía esto su mirada pasó a ser una de furia total a una completamente seria, para luego quedarse cabizbajo. El moreno ni siquiera sabía cómo sería prudente reaccionar a eso, en ése estado Wolfram podría achicharrarlo en cualquier momento, pero lo más importante era que temía herir sus sentimientos, y eso era algo que el gentil rey no quería hacer.

Al mirar mejor a su prometido, Yuri se dio cuenta de algo bastante extraño. El tan conocido color del rostro del ex - príncipe se había teñido de rojo, el cómo pudo darse cuenta teniendo en cuenta que el rubio tenía la cabeza agachada y que su cabello le tapaba la mayoría del rostro ni él sabía, pero estaba agradecido de haberlo hecho ya que eso cambiaba totalmente el curso de los hechos.

Se acercó a él y poniendo una mano en el rostro de su prometido se lo levantó, haciendo que su expresión quedara al descubierto. Wolfram tenía los labios fuertemente apretados, las cejas fruncidas y un brillante carmesí adorando su hermoso rostro.

Por supuesto que con lo orgulloso que el de ojos esmeralda era no iba a dejar que lo vieran en ése estado, pero Yuri, de alguna manera, logró sujetarle el rostro de modo que no se pudiera apartar. Y hablando del rey, por supuesto que le era imposible resistirse a tal tentación. La cara del otro estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya e inconscientemente empezó a acercarse aún más.

Pocos milímetros faltaban para que sus labios se unieran cuando escucharon un estrépito viniendo de los alrededores. Automáticamente se giraron y se pusieron en guardia, el rubio agarrando fuertemente su inseparable espada.

-¡Su Majestaaaad! ¡¿Por qué! ¡¿Decidme, bello monarca, cuál es la razón por la que ha escogido al caprichoso y testarudo Lord Mocoso por encima de mí, Günter von Christ, su fiel sirviente!

Sí, ese era el día en el que Günter aprendió que solo había algo peor que un Lord Wolfram von Bilefeld enfadado: un Lord Wolfram von Bilefeld avergonzado y cabreado por haber interrumpido lo que podría haber sido un buen beso.

Por ese mismo motivo nadie se atrevió a oponerse a la relación (ahora más íntima) de la pareja real de Shin Makoku. Por otra parte, Wolfram aprendió lo bien que se sentía el ser correspondido mientras que Yuuri… Bueno, Yuuri aprendió que a pesar de que su pareja fuera totalmente adorable, eso no significaba que su trasero estuviera al cien por ciento a salvo, pero eso es otra historia…

FIN

Bueno, primero que nada he de decir que siento mucho el final tan abierto que he podido dejar, lo de ''es otra historia'' es algo que, de verdad que a mí me molesta mucho cuando lo leo, pero, teniendo en cuenta que este… ¿One-shot? Lleva más de cinco meses sin acabarse (junto con otros que, lamentablemente también tengo atrasados) he tenido que forzarlo un poco ahora que, por algún milagro, la inspiración me ha venido de golpe. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva ya que eso ayuda a crecer como escritora (que es lo que deseo). Mis otros fics los intentaré continuar pronto, aunque supongo que lo que debería haber hecho es eso en primer lugar, pero es que ideas siguen surgiendo y el colmo es que ideas tengo amontones, pero luego me falta ése ''algo'' que me obliga a hacerlas crecer…

Bueno, dejando todo eso a un lado, muchísimas gracias por haberlo leído y espero que os haya gustado, y si no, pues sería de mucha ayuda si me dijerais qué es exactamente lo que hago mal para así poder corregirme… Sin nada más que añadir (que ya era hora) me despido, ¡Matta nee!


End file.
